Karkat x (Drunk) Rose LEMON MATURE CONTENT
by HarmlessBison0
Summary: Rose is drunk, stumbling around Can Town. She sees Karkat and decides to, well, bang him.


Rose was walking around Can Town, bored by the three year long trip on the meteor. "Hey, howsh it goin'," she said as Karkat walked by, a few streets away. "Shit…" He thought. Rose was drunk. AGAIN. Lately, he had been having horrible luck, only seeing Rose when she was drunk. Then again, maybe she was just always drunk? "Hello," he decided to say politely, "how are you." "Ahm doin pretty good," she replied. "Well, I was just going to, uh, do some work, so I'm just gonna leave…" Karkat said awkwardly, backing away. "Oh come on, jusht shtay for a minute at leasht, I kno you don't REALLY have any work to do" Karkat remained silent for a time, thinking, before saying "You don't know that…" "Oh come on," Rose replied, stumbling towards him. "What could you posschibly be doi-" she was cut off by a small yelp of surprise from Karkat, who saw her starting to fall towards him. Rose's eyes widened in surprise as she realized she was falling. The troll tried to dart out of the way, but she landed directly on top of him, pinning him to the ground. "Secksy," Rose said with a wink. "Okay, okay, it's been fun, but I seriously am gonna go!" yelled Karkat frustratedly, trying to squirm away. "Comeon," Rose replied calmly, and a little bit seductively, "you know you like it." "Okay, WHAT THE FUCK" he said, creeped out, but also a little bit turned on. Then he started thinking. "Maybe I could give it a try… No man she's drunk! What the fuck are you thinking? Trolls and humans don't mix like that!" He went on thinking about it for a while, and was still contemplating the idea when he realized his bulge was starting to become hard against Rose. "Exschited are we?" Rose said with a sly smile. Before Karkat could reply, she quickly slid down his body, removing his pants and inserting his throbbing bulge into her mouth. "What the fuuuaaaahhhh…" The troll said, not able to finish his sentence. Karkat just laid there, enjoying it but also wondering what the fuck was going on. Meanwhile, Rose continued to suck his candy-red bulge, feeling it swirl around in her mouth and making small slurping noises. "It tastes nice," she thought, unconsciously rubbing his nook at the same time. Rose slowed down and eventually stopped, leaving Karkat breathless. "Fuck," he said simply. The girl smirked naughtily, knowing how much he enjoyed it. "Ready for more?" she asked. "I don't think we should even be doing this, at least not here, people could see!" said Karkat quickly, hoping he might distract her enough to get away. "Oh I don't think sho," Rose replied, still smirking. "Nobody comesh to this part of Can Town." "Rose you're fucking drunk. Can this at least wait until you're not so brickfaced?" retorted Karkat. "Fuck no," stated Rose, as if it were the clearest fact in the world. She then moved her head back onto Karkat's bulge, silencing him again. This time she sucked faster and harder, bobbing her head up and down quickly. "Damn, she's good," thought Karkat, but then scolded himself for letting himself feel pleasure like this. However, he found it near impossible as Rose took in more and more of his bulge, forcing him to give in to the feeling. "Fuck… Yes!" he growled as Rose allowed his sizable bulge to into her throat. Rose, hearing him, moved her head even faster than before, her tongue swirling quickly around his hard appendage. "F-fuck I'm GOING TO CUM!" screamed Karkat, pushing the human's delicate head into his crotch and gripping it there, pumping his genetic material into her. Rose, surprised at this sudden change of attitude, thirstily swallowed all of his hot, sticky liquid. As Karkat laid there, panting, she pulled off of his bulge, a string of saliva hanging from her lip. "That was fucking amazing," she breathed before collapsing next to him on the ground. They rested for a time, Rose almost drifting off to sleep. Breaking the silence, Karkat whispered, "I'm not fucking done with you yet." He rolled on top of the drunk Seer of Light, smelling the strong scent of alcohol on her breath. "Let's get this useless fucking robe off of you," he said seductively. Rose didn't need to be told twice, and helped the troll slide it off her body. Karkat exhaled slowly as he saw Rose's nook. It was so strange, so… beautiful. He did not waste any time in sliding his bulge deep into the orifice. The girl moaned as she felt it curl around and move inside of her. "Fuuuuuuuccck…" she moaned as Karkat began sliding his bulge in and out, slowly accelerating. The troll closed his eyes and started pounding deep inside of Rose's delicate body. "Kaaarkaat!" she moaned, almost screaming his name as she reached her climax. Rose's muscles contracted, fixing Karkat in place, where he began to pump more cum into Rose. When he was done, he pulled out, shaking a little bit. "Fuck yes," he breathed before laying down next to the human and slowly falling asleep.


End file.
